Psylocke Earth 42356 issue Summaries part 3
by Tazirai
Summary: My Psylocke from Earth 42356 and her issue summaries, and differences from 616


**(Uncanny X-men #225)**

As the X-men scout out the plaza of Forge, they find it derelict. Wolverine decides to enter the building but is wounded by ceiling lasers. Psylocke picks up his thoughts, and his physical status, relaying it to her team.

Soon he is rescued and they encounter Freedom Force. Psylocke formulates a plan to dazzle their foes allowing the X-men a slight advantage.

As Dazzler enacts the plan she is quickly taken down by Super Sabre. Psylocke attempts to use her Psychic influence to get blob to move off of Wolverine, but his resistance is stronger than expected. Thinking her distracted, Super Sabre attempts to take out Psylocke as well.

Sensing the attack, Psylocke creates a mental Illusion, causing Sabre to crash into Stonewall, and bounce into Avalanche. Sabre curses Psylocke for her plan to help her team. But he need not worry as Crimson Commando easily defeats Psylocke with one blow, knocking her unconscious.

**(Uncanny X-men #226)**

After being defeated Psylocke, Dazzler, and Rogue lie at the feet of Freedom force. Dazzler awakens first, while the other X-men try to formulate a plan to save their fallen team mates. Dazzler thinks she can escape first, but that would leave Psylocke, and Rogue at her foes mercy.

Knowing that Psylocke is the weakest of the three, she picks her up first. Then goes for Rogue after blinding her foes. Spiral appears and attacks. The shaken and semi conscious Psylocke crumbles back to the ground. She cries out as Dazzler is impaled in the face with Destiny's mask and an enchanted dagger, effectively blinding her.

Psylocke hops up and attacks Spiral, telling her she'll pay for what she's done. But Spiral laughs her off and easily overpowers the Telepath, making short work of her. Helpless Psylocke can only stare at her foe in shock. Spiral crosses two swords at Psylocke's throat, while holding her aloft with her other two hands. She tells the shaken woman that with her ability to read minds and control thoughts is dangerous, so maybe she would be better off without her head.

Before she can act, Rogue flies in fully awakened and rescues Betsy, who falls to the ground as Rogue carries Spiral higher in the sky. After the two teams for a truce, Psylocke is seen caring for the injured and scared, using her Telepathy and gentle presence to calm their fears. Sometime later Psylocke is comforting Dazzler while Spiral tries to remove the dagger and mask. But the spell isn't working. Colossus grabs Spiral threatening her. But Psylocke reads her surface thoughts and that she's as startled as they are.

Later she and Wolverine defend some civilians against some demons, with her using her Psi-blast, and being protected by Wolverine. As she avoids much of the direct combat, she senses that Colossus has thoughts related to the current events that may help them. In his mind she sees the image of Roma, a woman she knows. She probes Colossus further revealing that Roma and Forges building are the key to the puzzle.

Sometime later she alerts Wolverine that she has picked up Roma's thought's after a Psionic and that she is in the tower. Wolverine formulates a plan, and Psylocke joins him whole heartily as they enter the building heading to the top.

**(Uncanny X-men #227)**

Psylocke joins her team inside the Nexus of the tower. There she hangs back acting as Dazzler's eyes through their link. All the while using her Psi-blast's to keep the demons at bay. She later uses her powers to find Forge's actual thoughts, and guides the team to their location. Using Longshot and his incredible luck they make it to the floating tower.

She lands heavily to the ground, but even stunned she joins the others in their attack on the Adversary. Then learns that Forge is the key to the whole battle. Learning that they must die to seal away the adversary, she does not hesitate to do so . She "dies" along with the others. But is "reborn" by Roma after performing her task. She along with the others are then given a new chance.

**(Uncanny X-men #228)**

In this flashback issue, Dazzler complains to Rogue and Betsy, and Psylocke, reading a news paper learns of a supposed werewolf, much like Wolfsbane. Dazzler decides to investigate.

**(Uncanny X-men #229)**

In this issue Psylocke along with the X-men encounter the cybernetic Reavers after a bank robbery in Hong Kong. She doesn't engage directly acting as support from a distance. She uses her powers locate and pinpoint the Reavers in the small town.

After the battle Psylocke has difficulty reading Ms. Hoan's thoughts due to their chaotic nature, and is told by Madelyne to leave her be. Later when they are deciding what to do with the Reavers, she with Wolverines support encourages a harsh penalty, then complains about letting Ms. Hoan go. But is told they sometimes have to trust people.

**(Uncanny X-men #230)**

As the weeks go by the X-men are becoming at home in the Outback

with Madelyne testing the town's defenses. Psylocke joins the others as they

engage Rogue in team exercises. She mentally contacts Rogue and then uses her powers to disorientate her and the others take Rogue down. A few days later Longshot awakens after having been tossed into a deep coma. Psylocke responds to his awakening and summons Madelyne for help. There she learns

that his mind has suffered Psychic Shock Syndrome, from being overcome with too much data from reading the information from objects he touched.

Minutes later she Links with his mind to shield it from more shock and the X-men learn about the object Rogues brings back to them. Later as Psylocke cooks dinner, the team discusses what to do about Longshot's plan to return what objects they can to their rightful owners. She quotes an old line and tells them they should do what they can to right the wrongs the villains do, rather than just defeating them.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, they catalogue each piece that Longshot reads, with Betsy protecting his mind. They relay everything to Madelyne and gather the coordinates and return each item to their rightful owners. The next day the team celebrates Christmas.

*** Storm having overheard Illyana speak of Doug's death later informs Psylocke of it a few days later. Although it pains her she is able to come to terms with losing the person who saved her life two years ago. She honors his memory by silently visiting the gravesite in the dead of night a week later.

**(Alpha Flight #61)**

Psylocke is on monitor duty and comes across the Canadian team Alpha Flight going through some form of mutant hysteria.

**(X-factor Annual #3)*****

Psylocke is taking a stroll through the town since the weather is fairly cloudy and not too hot. During her walk she picks up a Psychic Scream of unimaginable intensity, it nearly overwhelms her. She tries to scan for the source but is unable to pinpoint the location. The event leaves her shaken.


End file.
